Il y avait dans ses yeux tant d'humanité
by Lux.Rhea
Summary: Leonardo est désespéré et demande de l'argent au Pape. Riario ne comprend pas les actions de son ami-ennemi. Il l'invite à boire chez lui pour décompresser. - YAOI - LEARIO. - Not Slash-
**Bonjour !**

C'est la première fois que je poste ici quelque chose de sérieux, du coup je sais pas exactement comment faire les mises en pages et tout haha, ne m'en voulez pas !

 **Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la série _Da Vinci's Demons_ (ou les Démons de De Vinci en version française). Les deux premières répliques _sont également tirées de la série._

 **Nombre de mots :** 2 426.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

– Le Da Vinci que je connaissais aurait préféré arracher sa propre main plutôt que d'embrasser la bague du Pape Sixte.

– Et bien, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Riario glissa un regard à l'instar de Leonardo et s'approcha de lui. L'Artiste fixait l'horizon, le regard un peu perdu et vaguement inquiet. Une partie du Comte voulait prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et le rassurer et, une autre, le frapper pour ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était comme si tout le respect qu'il avait pour l'Artiste s'était volatilisé lorsqu'il l'avait vu toucher de ses lèvres cet horrible bijou valorisant le connard qui lui servait de géniteur.

– Ils ont tué mon père. Et ils vont probablement tuer ma mère.

Leo tourna sa tête vers Riario. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça; tout le monde était au courant pour ses mauvaises relations avec son père, sans parler que Riario n'était même pas au courant du fait que la mère de Leo était en vie.

– Vous avez retrouvé votre mère ? lui demanda-t-il, mains croisés derrière le dos, l'air détaché de la conversation.

– Elle est esclave chez les Ottomans, oui. Elle était sur le bateau que j'ai fait explosé à Otrante.

– Et vous pensez qu'elle a survécu ?

– J'en suis sûr, mais je doute que cela soit le cas pour longtemps.

La main du Comte vint se déposer lentement sur l'épaule de l'Artiste. Il tourna enfin sa tête vers lui, étant à sa hauteur leur regard se croisèrent l'instant d'un soupir et Leo détourna les yeux, ne pouvant supporter cette compassion et cette pitié qu'il percevait dans les iris si beaux et si bruns de Riario.

– J'ai besoin de cet argent, Riario. J'ai besoin de venger mes parents.

– Vous pensez que cela vous soulagera ?

Les épaules de l'ingénieur militaire se haussèrent alors que ses bras se croisèrent. Riario retira sa main mais, lorsque Leo tourna lentement sa tête vers lui pour déposer un regard désespéré sur le Comte, il la remit immédiatement à sa place, comprenant que l'Artiste avait besoin de support en ce moment.

– Je n'en sais rien, Riario. Je veux juste que mes proches cessent de mourir à tout va.

* * *

Riario lui tendit une nouvelle pinte de bière en souriant. L'Artiste l'attrapa en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, dans la chambre de Riario, à boire avec lui. Enfin, à boire tout seul, puisque le Comte ne touchait point à l'alcool et se contentait tout simplement de le regarder se saouler. Leo, d'ailleurs, sentait sa tête tourner et avala sa dernière gorgée avec un peu de difficulté. Il reposa la pinte en la claquant sur la table autour de laquelle les deux hommes étaient installés et Riario rit en le voyant faire.

– Nous ne sommes pas chez Vanessa, Da Vinci, mais bien chez moi et, chez moi, on ne frappe pas les tables avec les verres ! s'exclama le Comte, hilare.

– Mais bien sûr que si ! Puisque tu me sers, c'était comme si nous étions dans une taverne !

Riario s'arrêta net de rire et se contenta d'un simple sourire. Sa main s'avança un peu sur la table, comme s'il avait l'intention d'attraper celle de l'Artiste, mais il ne fit rien et la laissa au milieu du meuble en bois. Leo ne remarqua point ce geste, trop concentré sur la ligne fine des lèvres de Riario. Il souriait. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, l'Artiste avait retrouvé son sourire enfantin, heureux. Le Comte le remarqua et se sentit rassuré. Il ne voulait point voir son ami – ami ? – désespéré et désolé, comme il l'était tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, la simple pensée de cette scène – baiser, bague – le fit frissonner et il tira une tête de dégoût. Tête que Da Vinci remarqua et il arqua son sourcil à la vue de celle-ci.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Riario ?

– Rien.

Son « rien » sonnait froidement aux oreilles de Leonardo. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée – ou plutôt, depuis leur rencontre à l'Église – il remarqua l'air déconcentré de Riario. Le Comte lui parût soudain très loin, loin de lui et loin de tout. Pourquoi semblait-il si distant ? Si perdu ? L'Artiste pencha sa tête de côté pour admirer le jeune homme (qui était, il faut l'admettre, tout de même un peu plus vieux que l'ingénieur). Il le trouva beau. Sincèrement beau. Il avait déjà remarqué sa beauté, oui, cette fois lorsqu'ils étaient assis sur le bord de l'océan, lorsque Riario s'était confessé. Il avait vu dans ses traits quelque chose d'affreusement humain. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cela chez un Homme. Le regard que Riario lui avait lancé cette journée-là, ce regard timide et empli de bonté, de tristesse et, à la fois, de reconnaissance; ce regard qui voulait rien dire et tout dire à la fois, Leonardo n'avait jamais réussi à l'effacer de sa mémoire, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait oublier ce que le Comte lui avait raconté. Comment il avait étranglé sa propre mère sous les directives de son « père », comment il en souffrait. Leo pouvait le comprendre en soit, lui-même se sentait affreusement responsable des meurtres à Otrante. Il se sentait coupable pour la mort de son Maestro, aussi. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas écouté Al Rahim, s'il ne s'était pas rendu à l'autre bout du monde pour un livre qui, au final, ne semblait plus en valoir la peine, s'il n'avait pas été si égoïste… Peut-être que Carl De Médicis n'aurait pas tué Andrea. Peut-être que les Ottomans n'auraient pas tué son père non plus. Et puis, merde ! Pourquoi se blâmait-il ? C'était la faute de sa mère, au final. C'était elle qui s'était alliée aux fils de Mithras, elle qui avait provoqué la colère du Labyrinthe, Carl l'avait dit. Mais pouvait-elle prévoir les conséquences ? Non, bien sûr que non. Leo s'en voulut de la blâmer pour ses erreurs, à lui. Après tout, c'étaient ses propres choix qui l'avaient amené là où il était. C'est-à-dire dans la chambre de Girolamo Riario, plusieurs bières dans le corps et un mal de tête naissant.

– À quoi pensez-vous, Artiste ?

Leo leva sa tête, qu'il avait gardé jusque là baissée, et sourit à Riario.

– Plusieurs choses. Je me demandais comment aurait été les choses si je n'avais pas écouté les fils de Mithras, si je ne m'étais pas rendu dans cette tribu folle, si ceux-ci…

– Ne me parlez pas de Zita, Da Vinci, je vous en prie.

Le Comte détourna le regard, ferma les yeux et croisa ses mains devant lui.

– Vous n'auriez pas dû la tuer, Riario. Vous auriez dû la sauver et tuer les gardes et vous enfuir. Rien ne vous obligeait à me sauver. C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir, pas elle. Regardez ce que ma vie a provoqué ! Otrante, mes parents, mes proches, bientôt Rome… Et Lorenzo ! Lorenzo est prisonnier par ma faute parce que je n'ai pas su le protéger ! Tous ces morts, toute cette horreur, rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu si…

– Mais taisez-vous, pour l'amour du Ciel !

Leo se tut immédiatement, se rendant compte du ridicule de ses propos. Il se sentait tel un enfant en mal, ayant besoin d'amour et d'affection. Il se rappela de sa scène avec son père, dans cette Église en ruines d'Otrante, lorsque celui-ci avait été la bouée de sauvetage de l'ingénieur.

Et là, face à Riario, il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier encaissât le rôle de son père et l'aidât. Mais Riario ne dit rien d'autre que « taisez-vous ». Il se contenta de le fixer sans dire mot avant de se lever et de se mettre à faire les cent pas.

– Votre vie a plus de valeur que celle de n'importe qui d'autre, Artiste. Vous devez le comprendre. Si j'ai été prêt à sacrifier Zita pour vous, soyez-en reconnaissant et cessez de désirer votre propre mort. Vous seul pouvez sauver Otrante, Florence et Rome. Vous seul êtes en mesure de combattre vos propres armes, combattre vos propres démons. Da Vinci, vous êtes un homme admirable. Je vous admire. Mais Dieu sait à quel point vous pouvez être stupide.

Les poings de l'Artiste se serrèrent. Il sentait la rage montrer jusqu'à ses joues et il essaya de se calmer, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

– Mais je ne veux pas de cela, Riario ! Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit sacrée ! Des gens _meurent_. Par _ma_ faute. Ils meurent parce que j'ai été trop égoïste, parce que je ne pensais qu'à retrouver ma mère et que j'ai fait confiance au premier venu qui m'a fait croire qu'il savait où celle-ci se trouvait ! Et maintenant ? Maintenant je ne vais jamais la rencontrer, je ne vais jamais trouver le Livre des Feuilles, je ne vais jamais rien faire de ma minable existence à part voir les gens _mourir_. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, Riario.

– Alors changez-là ! Mettez votre esprit en marche et sauvez tout ce monde auquel vous tenez tant ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre et agissez ! Le Da Vinci que je connaissais aurait plutôt tué la moindre personne qui oserait lui dire qu'il ne valait rien au lieu de se plaindre de la sorte et de faire de soi un être pathétique !

Le Comte ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il se trouvait à la hauteur de Leo, ses mains sur ses épaules et son regard encré dans le sien.

– Faîtes quelque chose, Da Vinci. Sauvez Otrante, sauvez Florence, sauvez Rome. Sauvez-vous de vos démons, vous seul pouvez le faire et vous le savez.

Leo fondit en larmes. Il avait trop bu, il disait n'importe quoi. Les images de la mort de son père, de cette épée sur son cou et de sa tête à la vue de tous lui revirent à l'esprit. Il pleurait. Ses bras passèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de Riario et il se serra contre le Comte, s'accrochant à lui, souffrant. Le fils du faux-Pape ne sut comment réagir proprement, alors il se laissa faire en resserrant son étreinte autour de l'Artiste, son menton sur sa tête et ses bras forts pressant leur deux corps ensemble.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Riario, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour les aider. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout espoir et pourtant…

– Pourtant vous êtes venu ici, Artiste. Vous êtes venu à Rome demander de l'argent au Pape pour financer vos armes parce que vous aviez une idée en tête. Vous savez quoi faire, Da Vinci. Mais pour cela, vous devez arrêter de boire et remettre vos idées à leur place. L'alcool et un vice, je suis désolé de vous avoir servi.

Leo sourit un peu et se détacha du Comte pour sécher ses larmes. Riario croisa ses mains derrière son dos et resta immobile en regardant l'Artiste faire.

– Je suis désolé pour cette scène. Vous n'aviez pas à assister à cela.

Un rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du Comte.

– Vous m'avez vu dans mes plus bas états, permettez-moi également de vous voir démuni de vos moyens.

Cette phrase fit rire Leo plus que nécessaire.

– Merci.

Riario hocha la tête.

– Merci à vous, Leonardo.

L'Artiste fut surpris par l'emploi de son prénom. Riario n'avait jamais osé l'appeler autrement que par « Artiste » et « Da Vinci » et le fait de l'entendre prononcer ces quelques syllabes fit rater un battement au coeur du jeune homme. Il se surprit également à sourire niaisement, comme enchanté par les paroles et par la voix du Comte. Puis, il se souvint qu'il ne savait point pourquoi ce dernier le remerciait.

– Merci pour quoi ? osa-t-il demander, un peu timidement, la voix vaguement ailleurs.

– De me faire confiance malgré tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés.

Leo sourit.

– C'est vous qui m'avez fait confiance en premier, Riario.

Cette fois-ci, c'est sur le visage du Comte qu'un sourire se dessinât. Leo se permit un pas vers lui, alors que seulement un mètre les séparait l'un de l'autre.

– Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs, prononça-t-il à voix basse.

– J'ai vu dans vos yeux quelque chose qui m'a poussé à vous faire confiance.

Les épaules du Comte s'haussèrent avant de s'affaisser dans un mouvement harmonieux. Pour la première fois, Leo remarqua à quel point Girolamo Riario était un homme gracieux et élégant. Rien que sa posture trahissait cet aspect de lui, son regard également. Il avait cet élément en lui qui ne laissait pas Leo indifférent. Sur le coup, il se demanda si c'était suite à ce _charme_ qu'il l'avait épargné de la mort. Puis il secoua sa tête : non, c'était parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, tout simplement. Riario ne méritait pas de mourir si bêtement, attaché à un arbre et incapable de se défendre. Au fond de lui, si les rôles étaient inversés, Leo le savait, Riario n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer une seule seconde… Quoique…

– À quoi pensez-vous, Artiste ?

Leo leva ses yeux vers Riario avec un faible sourire. Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait beaucoup en la présence du Comte, chose inhabituelle car les deux seules personnes ayant constamment droit à son sourire étaient Zo et Vanessa. Même en la présence de Lucrezia il ne souriait pas autant… Bon, c'était un peu dû au fait qu'elle lui avait détruit le coeur, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Au lieu de répondre à la question de Riario, Leo se permit un nouveau pas vers l'avant et déposa doucement sa main sur la joue barbue du Comte. Ce dernier ne réagit point, ne fit que frissonner en agrandissant son sourire, comme si lui-même attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

Leo caressa timidement le visage de l'homme, la tête emplie de question auxquelles lui-même ne voulait pas répondre. Pas parce que Riario était un homme; mais parce que Riario était… Riario. Son ennemi, son némésis, son assaillant. Et pourtant, pourtant là, devant lui, si proche et si loin à la fois, Leonardo ne pouvait le percevoir aussi négativement. Non, pas du tout, même. Là, yeux dans les yeux, souffle si près, peaux en contact, il ne voyait que de la bonté et… De l'amour ? Non, pas de l'amour. De la fascination. Un charme inexplicable qui l'attirait comme rien au monde ne l'avait attiré auparavant. Il voyait… Riario, ce Riario qu'il avait vu à l'autre bout du monde, ce sourire confiant et si triste, ce regard qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire… _Riario_.

Sans plus hésiter, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du Comte.

Au final, peut-être l'aimait-il un peu.


End file.
